


Fantastically Evil Four

by ClassiqueMystique



Series: Welcome to the Universe [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, Apples of Idunn, Author is Sleep Deprived But Regrets Nothing, Because we're gonna be down there a lot ;), Bottom Bruce Banner, Bottom Loki, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Has A Little Secret, Dark Magic, Death, Genderfluid, I finally described what's going on between Loki's legs, Intersex Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki is the mother of monsters, Loki's Children Are Sweethearts, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe Storkiner?, More tags coming, Mpreg, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pregnant Loki, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Slight feminization, This is borderline Crackish, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bruce, Top Tony Stark, Trying to think of a name to describe this foursome, drabble style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassiqueMystique/pseuds/ClassiqueMystique
Summary: In all Chaos there is a cosmos, in all disorder a secret order. - Carl JungLoki, Thor, Bruce, Tony, and their children take over the universe, one realm at a time. Nothing and no one will stop them because through rivers of blood or blind obedience, they will build their empire. And it will be grand.Sequel to When It All Falls Down





	1. 87 Hours is an Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Update:
> 
> I'm baaacckk!!! OMG guys and dolls, I've missed you all so much! I'm so sorry that its taken me this long to get this fic up and running, but MAN have I been busy! I finished my second film this month, and my first just premiered in its 5th film festival, which was in Los Angeles, California!!! *squealing*
> 
> I'm also trying to get my vlog up and running, get into a Master's program in the Spring, finish two novels and start a third next month for NaNoWriMo, and better myself spiritually in the process. I'm quite the busy bee, but I still have time for my fanfic peeps! So much love to anyone reading this! <3 <3 <3
> 
> -CM

**One**

 

Bruce sighed, and reached for a mango to eat along with the rather depressingly small fish he caught earlier. He had only three mangoes left and would have to start foraging higher up in the trees if he wanted to find anything more. Well, he’d have to _learn_ how to climb trees first, and then start foraging for food, because three mangoes weren’t going to cut it. In fact, all of his resources were slowly dwindling.  All of the fish seemed to fear him so they stopped swimming closer to shore. If Bruce wanted to catch any fish with meat on their bones, he’d have to go pretty far out in the water. And with his clumsy tendencies, he wasn’t quick enough to catch any of the birds that landed on the island.

 

Ahh…the island.

 

When the quinjet crashed, the “Other Guy” was trying to steer it in the direction of mainland Fiji. Except it was hard to man the controls with his hands the size of extra large pizza boxes. So in the end, the jet went down in the water near one of the many uninhabited islands in the archipelago of Fiji, and he made the swim to the nearest one. And that’s where he’s been the past year. Just living life in solitude. The team would never find him because at the time of the crash, the quinjet was in stealth mode. And a part of Bruce was pleased with that.

Because he was a monster.

Monsters deserve nothing but isolation and death. It would take him quite a while before he would perish, if he even could, but the point was all the same.

Every night he would curl up in the little home he made out of the wreckage that washed ashore, and let the screams of his victims lull him into a fitful nightmare. Even when he’s not the “Other Guy”, he can remember every detail of Hulk’s carnage. He can remember all of the faces that stared up into his full of fear. Sometimes he tried to rationalize all of the bad, with some of the good deeds he’s done. He’d helped to save the world a few times. From a divalicious Norse god, to homicidal robots, the Hulk had been right there to help save the day.

But that was just it, wasn’t it?

 Everywhere Bruce went, he brought danger with him—green death lurking just beneath his creamy alabaster skin. No matter how many bad guys he defeated, the victory came at a huge price. His monster would always be a harsh reminder of that chaos, that rage. 

Bruce clutched the tender fruit in his hand with newfound determination. If being completely alone was what it took to prevent people from being killed, then so be it.

 

***

 

But Bruce painfully found out one day that he _wasn’t_ alone on the island. While out collecting dry palm leaves to create a softer surface to sleep on, something had collided with the back of his head.  It was hard enough to momentarily stun him, and when he regained focus, he stared down at the offending object.

“Is that a mango pit?” The sight of it made his stomach rumble with hunger. It had been quite a while since he’d had one.  He managed to find a few good ones during the early days of being on the island, but then they ran out and those he had encountered on his forages after were already rotting on the ground when he found them.

He looked around, calling out towards the island’s lush jungle. “Is someone there?”

Moments went by. Silence.

He tried to brush it off and keep collecting leaves, but when it happened three more times, and pits began to pile at his feet, Bruce found himself squinting angrily into the dense forest. “I’m warning you. I’m getting pretty angry now, and you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

A mango pit hit him squarely on the nose. Bruce screamed and flailed, dropping all of his leaves to the ground as he clutched his swollen nose. This time there was a distinct sound, a screeching noise that almost mimicked the sound of laughter. Bruce tried to pinpoint the sound, squinting and cursing for the hundredth time at how simple his life would be if he had a pair of glasses with him. “Is…is that….a monkey?” it appeared to be a small monkey, maybe a lemur if its coloring was black and white. It was still a bit too far away to make out its features.

The animal must have heard him because it screeched again and threw another pit. It hit Bruce on the elbow.

“Hey, watch it!”

The next pit hit him on the knee. What the hell? How many friggin mangos did this monkey eat?

“You better watch it mister or I’m gonna turn green. And when that happens, you’ll see,” said the scientist, waving the leaves around in what he believed was a menacing gesture. The thought that he’d just threatened a tiny monkey with the Hulk came to him, but before he could ponder on the ludicrousness of this entire situation, the damn thing threw another, even bigger pit at him.

This time it landed right between his eyes, and before he knew it, he was eating a mouthful of sand, eyes slipping closed.

 

*****

 

When he awoke, it was to the sound of loud screeching in his ears, followed by surprisingly strong slaps to the face from a tiny hand. The monkey was sitting on his chest, looking and acting distraught. Bruce gingerly touched his forehead and tried to sit up, but the monkey pushed him back down and gave him another slap for good measure.

“Ow! What the hell?”

The monkey screeched. In close proximity Bruce could make out the creature’s features better. It did indeed have black and off-white coloring. Its head was small, with somewhat big eyes that were close together. And when it opened its mouth, it had four prominent incisors.

A capuchin monkey?

“What are you doing in Fiji? Aren’t you guys native to Central and South America?”

He tried to sit up, but again the monkey pushed him down. Luckily this time Bruce caught the little hand that was closing in dangerously fast. “Why are you hitting me? What have I ever done to you?” His frustration with the monkey was building until he realized that the little guy seemed distressed and was staring at him with an almost anxious look. Oh...was the monkey worried about him?

“You do realize that the only reason why I passed out in the first place is because you threw a mango pit at my head, right?”

Surprisingly the monkey seemed to understand him and appeared sheepish. It made a small squeaking noise and looked away. Even though Bruce was the one sporting a bump on his head, he felt bad for the little fella. Without thinking, he patted the monkey on the head and scratched behind his ears.  The monkey squealed and leaned into the touch, instantly looking happy once more. “I’m still alive little fella. It’ll take more than a mango pit to off me.”

The monkey made what Bruce thought was a scoffing sound.

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. Nonetheless, I’m perfectly fine to at least sit up. So ease up with the slapping, okay?”

The scientist took the monkey’s coy grin as a go ahead to move. He sat up, readjusting the monkey to his lap. “You have a helluva mean throw, buddy,” he said as he touched the throbbing bump between his eyes. “And with good aim too. How you managed to not blind me in either of my eyes is impressive.”

The monkey puffed out his chest at the compliment.

“And how you seem to understand everything I’m saying is equally impressive.”

The monkey reached up and mimicked Bruce’s earlier gesture by petting his head.

“What, so now I’m the good boy?” He laughed when he received a weird head nod in response.

“Okay then,” he said. He continued to pet his new friend until his stomach grumbled loudly. Guess he’d ‘napped’ all the way through lunch, not that there was much to eat. Groaning at the prospect of having to search for food, Bruce was about to stand up when his friend dashed off of his lap, and started jumping up and down next to him, squealing and pointing towards….

A huge pile of mangoes AND coconuts. And even two bunches of bananas.

There was literally enough to last him a full week if rationed things properly. He stared at the monkey with wild eyes. “Did you gather all of this for me?”

The monkey nodded, and even brought over a mango for Bruce, dropping it right into his open palms. He went over to grab another one and then plopped himself in the scientist’s lap, biting into his own sugary treat with eager nips.

 

Bruce smiled. Maybe with his new friend things won’t be so bad after all.

 

******

 

Bruce named the monkey Chuck.

 

******

 

“So yeah, I really did like her. I mean what’s not to like? Red hair, body built like a goddess on earth, and she could kick a lot of ass. I mean _a lot of ass_. She should have been perfect for me. But I was scared. Scared that I would hurt her one day, ya know?”

He glanced at Chuck who gave a single nod.

“Plus I couldn’t give her what another man could. I couldn’t be the husband she needed or the father to her children. Granted, she said she couldn't have any kids, but adoption or surrogacy could have been an option. And what then? She and our kid would be stuck to a man who turned green whenever he got a bit angry? No, that life wouldn’t be fair to her. So I had to let her go. Hopefully she’ll find someone more worthy than me and she’ll be truly happy.”

He looked over at the monkey who was reclining against the base of the palm tree that was granting them shade. “She will, right?”

Chuck stuck out his tongue. Bruce didn’t know what that meant.

 

*******

 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce yelled as he dodged mango pits, coconut shells, and whatever else Chuck was throwing at him. That little monkey was mad as hell.

“How was I supposed to know that singing the “Five Little Monkey’s” song was going to bother you this much?” He hit the deck when Chuck threw a shoe that had washed ashore at him. “How do you even know what a bed is? I’m sure when they fell off, they didn’t bump their heads too hard,” he said as he slowly stood up and brushed off sand.

He completely forgot that shoes came in pairs, including the ones he found.

One shoe to the side of his head and he was falling to the ground. The last thing he heard before he passed out was the sound Chuck seemingly cackling.

“…little bast--”

 

********

 

Even with Chuck for company, Bruce felt his sanity begin to slip away with every passing day. There was just nothing to do on this damn island! He went for swims regularly, explored the island, and talked to his monkey friend every day. He collected other bits of debris that washed ashore, and worked on building up his little hut even more, but aside from all of that, there wasn’t much else to do. Nothing else to distract him from how miserable he was beginning to feel.

But most of all, he wished he just had a pen and some paper to write with. Being on the island gave him plenty of time to think, and there were many instances when Bruce would think of a mathematical equation or the missing piece of some scientific theory, but he had nothing to jot down his ideas. He tried to catalog them in the sand, but then it either washed away or was blown away in the breeze. He tried to use a twig dipped in tree sap and fruit juice to write on dried bark that he’d peeled away from  trees, but that always attracted bugs who ate away his writing.

Bruce tossed the empty coconut shell away in frustration, not realizing that it almost hit something that wasn’t there moments before. Chuck screeched and pointed at something behind him, but Bruce waived the little guy off.

“Woah buddy. Looks like you could use a drink…and possibly a meal or two….and a bath. Definitely a bath. With bubbles, a few candles, and maybe a rubber ducky.”

Bruce stared up at the sky. “So this is what it’s come to? Hearing voices? You know what, fine…whatever. But can you not make them sound like my friends—my best friend specifically? That is too much to bear,” he shouted, his voice cracking and breaking at the end.

“Not that I don’t like the analogy of being the voice of god, but why are you looking up? And who’s you’re furry friend?”

“I’m looking up cause you’re not real,” the scientist responded brokenly. “And I am even more insane than I thought for responding to a figment of my imagination.” Still, Bruce pointed a stern finger up at the sky. “And leave Chuck out of it.”

The voice laughed. “Insane? Well you look like a tanned wild man, and you’re friends with a monkey, so yeah probably. And Chuck, really? Tom Hanks much? But I suppose that’s better than Wilson. Anyways, I am very much real.”

“Shut up Tony, it’s my favorite movie! Oh god, what am I doing?” There was a loud sigh and then a voice full of dejection said “This isn’t the first time I’ve heard voices, but this is the first time that its happened while I was awake. Nat, Steve, even Clint has visited me in my dreams, each of them suited up and ready to rescue me and take me back home. But this is the first time I’m hearing you Tony. So if you’re saying you’re real, then prove it. Prove that you’re real.” Because honestly, what the hell else did he have to lose?

Another laugh. “Well why don’t you turn around and see for yourself?”

Tanned shoulders slumped. Bruce stared down at his bare feet in the sand for a few moments, and started talking to himself. “What have you got to lose Banner? Besides your dignity, grace, and sense of humility. Not that those qualities matter much on a deserted island. So just give it a go and see what happens. Right?”  He looked at Chuck. “Right?”

Apparently Chuck didn’t care much for his human friend’s apprehension. He leapt up onto Bruce’s shoulder and used his tiny hands to turn Bruce’s head for him.

“Oh,” was all he could say.

Tony flashed him a dazzling smile. “Hey Bruce.”

 

**TBC…**


	2. All For One

**II.**

 

“Come on Bruce, work with us here,” said Tony. Moments after Bruce had made eye contact with him, Thor and Loki had shimmered in.

“No Tony,” the shorter man replied with a firm shake of his head. He cast a glance over his best friend’s shoulder. “And give me one good reason why I shouldn’t turn into the Hulk and smash the hell out of that guy,” he sneered, pointing his finger at the God of Lies.

“Oh Banner, you wound me. You wouldn’t hurt a pregnant being, would you?” Loki’s face was a perfect mask of innocence as he stroked the width of his stomach. “After all, you took an oath to heal, not hurt.”

The scientist stared at the god’s pregnant belly in disbelief.

“Am I seeing things?”

Tony shook his head no.

“Is Loki really…”

Tony nodded.

“But isn’t he...isn’t he a _he_?”

Tony nodded again.

“But how is that anatomically possible?”

Tony shrugged.

Bruce groaned in frustration. He should know better than to ask questions. He really should. “Why me? Out of all of the Avengers, why me?”

Loki inspected the ends of his hair. “You certainly weren’t my first choice Banner. Personally I'd prefer the company of Dr. Stephen Strange. That man could fuck you in this reality, the mirror world, and the astral plain at the same time, and make you see universes you'd never imagined existed. It's quite the experience," said Loki dreamily as he twirled a lock of his hair. When he noticed everyone staring at him, he cleared his throat and continued. "Or so I've been told. But alas I want Anthony, and Anthony wants you, so compromises had to be made. That and there’s the prophecy to consider.”

Tony smiled at Loki’s statement. “Luv you too babe.” Loki just winked and licked his lips in response.

Banner looked between the two of them in disbelief before shaking it off. “Prophecy?”

“Yeah. We’re all getting Loki up the duff apparently. Part of the masterplan to take over the universe,” Tony replied with a shrug.

Thor placed his hand on Loki’s belly. “This one’s mine,” he said with a megawatt smile. “And our daughter Hela is back at Stark tower.”

“And probably causing all sorts of damage,” Tony muttered under his breath. He cleared his throat and patted Bruce on the back. “So whaddaya say?”

They. Were all. Insane! “No Tony. I have gone along with what I thought were some of your most outrageous plans, but this takes the cake.” He fixed Tony with a look of disappointment. “You’re asking me to hurt people. You know I can’t do that.”

“I’m _asking_ you to take your place amongst us Bruce. Look, I thought the same thing too. When I was a weapons dealer, I was despised because my weapons took innocent lives. When I gave all that up and became one of Nick’s flying monkeys,” said Tony, pausing when Chuck screeched out loud at that remark and threw sand at him. “Hey, watch it fur face.”

“He really doesn’t like offensive remarks against monkeys,” said Bruce.

 Tony gawked. “Oookay. Well when I was one of Nick’s _goons,_ I was hated then too because my acts of saving the planet _also_ took innocent lives in the process. Not to mention that no one on the team liked me apparently.  No matter what we do, we’ll always be hated.”

“And our goal isn’t to annihilate everyone Banner. Our plans are much larger than the destruction of mortals,” said Thor.

“We plan to rule them, and all other forms of life across the realms,” said Loki with a sinister smile.

“You tried that once and it didn’t work Loki,” said Bruce. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “In fact, I remember the Hulk being a huge factor in your plan, and then ultimately your undoing. History never works in a terrorist’s favor the second time it’s repeated. Proven fact, I’m afraid.”

Loki sighed, and walked into his brother’s embrace. “Must we dwell here any longer? The beast’s denial is clear and our child is persistent in his destruction of my innards.”

“Calling me names isn’t going to make me want to join you,” Bruce began. He trailed off when pain briefly flashed over Loki’s face. Hesitantly he stepped forward, stopping a few feet away from Loki when the pregnant god winced from his proximity. Guess the memory of a giant green rage monster slamming you into the ground is one that lingers.

Bruce held his hands out, palms bared to show that he came forward in peace. “How far along are you Loki?” A year on an island, and in close proximity with someone he didn’t like, and Bruce still couldn't stop being in doctor mode.

“I do not know. Children of gods do not progress in development as mortal ones do. Our son grows stronger every day. Perhaps I have only but a few weeks until his birth. Maybe days. It is hard to say for certain.”

 Bruce nodded. “May I?” He pointed to Loki’s belly. It seemed like everyone held their breath from the moment Loki said yes, to when Bruce’s hands made contact.

The doctor himself seemed amazed at what he felt. “He’s a very active little guy. I can’t give a appropriate estimation without the proper equipment, but I concur that it shouldn’t be much longer for you. ” But then the erratic movement transitioned into a steady, singular thumping underneath Banner’s right hand.

“Amazing,” Bruce whispered.

Loki placed his hands atop Banner’s. “Look around us Banner—look at the isolation you’ve forced yourself into. We are on an unpopulated island in the middle of the ocean. The nearest person is many miles away. Your only companion for an entire year has been a haplorhine primate.  You say you choose this life to spare the lives of others, but this is not the right way to live, as you are well aware. Anthony, Thor and I want to offer you the life you deserve.” Loki placed a hand on Bruce’s cheek. “You are ashamed of the beast within, when you should embrace him.”

Surprisingly, Bruce leaned into the cool touch. “I can’t. He’s dangerous and I can’t control him.”

“Did you ever think that perhaps your beast is volatile and uncontrollable because he knows that you hate him? He senses your contempt for him, and so whenever he’s released, he rebels. He’s fighting for your attention—your acceptance. If you continue to reject him, his behavior will only worsen. Instead, embrace him and he will in turn embrace you.”

Bruce blinked. Well hooolllyyy shit. He’d never thought of that before….ever. He must have appeared flabbergasted at the simple conclusion because Loki’s smirk screamed _Duh_. “I am the mother of monsters Banner.  I understand your beast at a level you cannot comprehend. Why do you think I was drawn to you in the past?”

“Death wish?” Bruce said with a small chuckle.

Loki rose an eyebrow in amusement. “Hardly.” He ran his hand down Bruce’s tanned chest, fingers slipping through his luscious chest hair. “You have greatness within you Banner. It’s about time that you view him as such.”

“And you won’t have to do it alone,” Tony piped up. “We will be behind you every step of the way. We’ll support you.”

“Because that’s what families do,” said Thor. “Families love each other. Let us love you Banner. Join with us.”

Everyone sensed Banner’s resolve slipping. “I’m tired of being alone,” he confessed.

“Then don’t be,” said Tony. “The world made you think that you were a creature designed only for hate. They never tried to understand you, and even when you tried to help them, they still turned their backs on you.” He embraced Bruce around the waist, his fingers slipping just under the band of the Scientist’s trousers to caress the smooth skin there.  “We were never meant to live like cretins, denying our true selves and hiding away until the world decided they need us. This world and many more are ours for the taking. So I think we’d better get to it,” said Tony with a chipper tone.

Bruce sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine, take me home. I desperately need a three-month long bath. Afterwards, we can talk about world domination and the like. That’s the best I can do.”

The trio smiled at Bruce. “That’ll do,” they said altogether.

The scientist waved a finger. “And Chuck comes with!”

 

**TBC….**


	3. What's Voyeurism Between Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

As soon as they got back to Stark tower, Bruce locked himself within his quarters. He stayed in there for an entire week without anyone seeing him, leaving his sanctuary only once to grab more fruit for Chuck. Tony had seen him then, but didn’t say anything. Bruce knew that even though he programmed his floor to prevent access to anyone other than him, Tony could easily override his codes and get in. Hell the others could probably force their way in if they wanted to. But the fact that they didn’t meant that they were giving him much needed space to reacquaint himself with civilian life. So he stayed within his area, and survived each passing day in relative silence. He had the means to do so comfortably as well: Tony’s tower was subdivided into mini-apartments. Bruce had a full sized bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living space. He could stay in there for months if he wanted to. Or at least until the food ran out.

Which it did nearly two weeks later. Guess being stranded on an island for a year made him appreciate food much more than he ever did. His meals were twice the size, and by the end of the two weeks he had a noticeable belly pooch. Chuck was digging his surroundings as well. He had new areas to explore, and new things to climb and swing on. Including a now broken light fixture that Bruce did not want to tell Tony about when he saw him.

Speaking of Tony…

Bruce looked towards his door. Sometimes his best friend would sit just on the other side and tell him random stories. Sometimes the stories would revolve around DUM-E and whatever nonsense the inept robot had done. Occasionally Tony would talk about the discussions he’d had with Loki and Thor about the upcoming arrival of their baby and the preparations he was making. Or he’d mention Hela and whatever appliance she’d broken that he’d have to replace. He had only seen the little girl in passing, but hadn’t actually interacted with her. Even so, all of Tony’s stories made him smile, but they weren’t enough then to make him emerge from the room. He felt like a weird turtle, constantly being told about the wonders outside of his shell, but was too nervous to take the leap and see for himself. But he couldn’t stay inside of his quarters forever. That wouldn't be fair to his best friend, or to Thor or Loki who both pleaded with him to leave the island. It wouldn't be fair to Chuck either who grew restless with every passing day and had taken to throwing things at him again.

So Bruce showered and got dressed for the day, making sure that he looked and smelled presentable.

And then he exited his shell.

 

*****

 

“Tony?” Bruce called out. It was relatively quiet in the tower, but Bruce expected his best friend to be up by now. The man hardly ever slept anyways. He checked the main kitchen, and common spaces, and even the upstairs labs before venturing down to Tony’s floor. The man wasn’t in his own kitchen or office, so Bruce automatically went to his bedroom.

He didn’t think to knock or pause before entry, so the sight that greeted him came as a great shock.

And he found himself rooted to his spot in the doorway.

There on the giant double king-size bed before him was Loki on all fours, with Thor kneeling behind him. Thor had a handful of thick, black hair in his hand, using it and his other hand on Loki’s hip as leverage to haul the blue-skinned god back onto his impressively thick cock at an inhuman pace.

“Fuck brother, how do you always remain so tight,” Thor grunted. He shifted his angle slightly and began pounding in with abandon, each thrust brutal enough to cause Loki’s tiny tits to bounce and his heavily pregnant belly to wobble.

“You always fuck me like a beast Thor. Never stop,” Loki panted. He was moaning so loudly, each noise sending shivers down Bruce’s body and straight to his cock.

“There’s plenty left yet,” Thor said with a laugh. He gave Loki a slap on his ass for good measure. The slap was clearly as hard as it sound for Bruce could see the bruise it left on the supple blue flesh even from the doorway. He couldn’t help but frown. The man in him wanted Thor to do that again just so he could watch Loki’s ass quiver from the impact. But the doctor in Bruce wondered if Loki was in pain from any of this.

Nonetheless, despite his raging hard-on that wanted him to stay until the end, Bruce decided to leave the couple alone to go at it. Determined not to disturb them, he tried to back away from the door as quietly as he could.

Except he made contact with something very solid behind him.

Two arms encircled his waist, and he felt a pair of lips brush against his neck. “There you are Bruce,” Tony said loud enough so that the two brothers on the bed heard him. Their fucking never ceased, but they eyed the smaller scientist with hungry gazes.

“I—I didn’t want to disturb them,” Bruce said quietly. “If I had known they were in here and doing…this…I wouldn’t have opened the door.”

Tony chuckled. “Couldn’t be helped. Did you forget the rooms are soundproofed? You were destined to see this.”

Bruce swallowed nervously, especially as one of Tony’s hands was drifting down his chest. “Was I?”

“Yup,” the philanthropist replied. “Although I thought you guys were going to wait for me,” he spoke up. He raised one of his hands that was currently holding a bottle of alcohol. “I was gone for only a few minutes.”

“You should know that anything can happen in a matter of minutes Anthony,” Loki purred.

“Don’t I know it,” Tony responded. He palmed at his best friend’s erection, smiling when the reaction was a spine melting moan. “I go down to the cellar for a bottle of whisky and my sexy, yet elusive best friend comes out of hiding.”

“Tony,” Bruce moaned loudly.

“Watch them,” Tony said. “Watch how they fuck with such passion, such intensity. It’s amazing the kinds of feelings Thor’s cock can inspire in a person. He fucked me last week and I still can’t walk straight.”

Bruce’s breath hitched in his throat when the hand on his covered cock rubbed harder and with more force. He desperately wanted to feel that hand on his skin directly, but that was a level they’d never crossed before. Hell everything happening right now was still agonizingly new to Bruce—newer than they realized. He was torn between wanting to succumb to whatever was about to happen, and wanting to run away.

“Look at Loki. Look at all of that blue skin. Don’t you just want to run your tongue over every inch of him? Worship his body with kisses and hickies, and the odd bite or two.” With that, Tony lightly bit the side of Bruce’s neck. “Look at how swollen his body is with child. How deliciously plump. Never thought I wanted a kid. Never saw myself as a dad. But now all I can think about is crawling inside that blue body after Loki’s baby  is born and fucking a new one into him. Don’t you want to do the same?”

Bruce whimpered.

“I know this is all new to you,” his best friend began. Bruce panicked for a moment. _Did he know all this time?_ “But that could be us,” Tony whispered in his ear, referring to the gods fucking like rabbits in front of them.  Bruce unclenched. “That will be us if you want it to be,” he said with a final squeeze to Bruce’s straining cock. He walked around his momentarily frozen friend and made his way to the bed wearing nothing but boxers.

“So come join us buddy.  Bed’s big enough,” Tony said with a wink and a smile. He kneeled on the bed by Loki’s head, who wasted no time pushing Tony’s boxers out of the way to get to his equally hard cock. The philanthropist groaned when cool lips wrapped around him.

“Come on Banner,” Thor boomed and waved him over. “I’ll have a fresh load for you as well once Loki has had his fill.”

“Unless you wish to fill me first,” Loki said with sultry look as he licked up the length of Tony’s cock. “Or Anthony perhaps?”

The scientist in question forced the Jotunn back onto his cock, fucking his mouth almost in line with Thor’s thrusts. When Loki swallowed him into his throat, Tony groaned loudly, rolling his head back. In so doing, he gaze fluttered over to his best friend. He crooked a finger in his direction. “You coming buddy?”

Bruce took a step forward, his hand reaching for his the hem of his shirt. He wanted to, he really did. But then he remembered why he couldn’t, and so he backed away instead.

“I-I-I can’t,” he said ruefully before dashing from the room.

“Damn,” Tony sighed, looking over at Thor who shrugged but continued thrusting anew. “Guess we’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I guess Bruce's secret is obvious, lol.


	4. What Lurks in the Dark...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay peeps! Holiday season crept up on me this year, and so did finals week. Please accept the following chappie as my apology, and enjoy! :)
> 
> -CM
> 
> P.S. The spacing is weird. Just roll with it...

In a darkened room, several holographic monitors were loosely placed in a semi-circle around a silver podium. A figure stepped forth from the shadows. In his hand was a remote, the devices booting up and activating the holographic projections of several people when the yellow button was pushed.  When the projections finished initiating, there was four men and two women hovering before him. The men were all impeccably dressed in expensive, tailored suits. They were slightly younger than he anticipated. Well, all except for one—the only one he recognized.

“Welcome back Councilwoman Hawley,” he said with a reserved smile.

“It’s good to be back,” she said with a tilt of her head in acknowledgement. She was the only survivor of the massacre of the previous World Security Council by Alexander Pierce. And apparently undergoing a near death experience coupled with the passing of time was unkind to her. The bags under her eyes had bags of their own, and the little amount of makeup that she applied was only doing so much to help her. She had allowed her red hair to grow longer, and now it hung past her shoulders even though it was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Plus she looked thinner than usual. Her mismatched blazer and trousers was at least a size too big and hung off of her body. And her button down shirt underneath had a few too many buttons undone, exposing a more pronounced clavicle bone.  Was she not eating properly?

The white button on the remote was pushed, and additional graphics flooded into the room on a screen overhead the shadowed man. “Ladies and gentlemen, you were summoned to convene here today due to a matter of national and international security. What you’re about to see are visuals of the alleged latest threat to human existence on our planet.”  He began filtering though images and video clips that were clearly taken from the inside of Stark Tower.

“Thor and an unknown terrestrial being, later identified as the hostile Loki, made contact with Tony Stark approximately five weeks ago. As you can see on your screens, Stark has been less than forthcoming about the arrival of his guests, instead choosing excessive fornication with them over the safety of not only this country, but the world it’s placed in. And it gets worse. Our latest intel shows that they have since recruited another member to their group.”

An image of Bruce appeared on the screen. “Somehow they’ve managed to convince Dr. Bruce Banner to join their alliance. We have yet to determine whether his cooperation is willing or involuntary.”

Councilwoman Hawley raised a brow. “Why is that? Despite our internal skirmish with the remnants of the organization known as Hydra, SHIELD still exists and is as domineering as ever. We have some of the best technology and technical specialists in the world that money can buy. Therefore, I’m terribly confused as to why we “have yet to determine” anything. What financial or otherwise hindrance have we incurred that prevented us from installing the simplest type of audio recording device in Tony Stark’s tower? Surely we can do better than that.” She leaned forward. “Surely _you_ can.”

The other members around her nodded and mumbled words in agreement. The shadowed man smiled at the redhead. She wasn’t made head of the new council for nothing.

“Anthony Edward Stark is the world’s most intelligent and capable electrical and mechanical engineer, and world renowned computational physicist. He’s constantly creating robotic devices that operate on specific frequencies— similar frequencies to most of our recording devices. Installing any of those would have compromised our operation as he would have discovered them. Visuals alone was the only way to proceed covertly.”

 

The white button was pushed again and the video jumped to surveillance footage of Bruce standing just outside Tony’s bedroom. But when Tony tried to beckon Bruce inside to where Thor and Loki were engaging in engaging in sexual intercourse, he fled the scene.

 

“Nonetheless, it appears that Dr. Banner does not prefer their company in that aspect,” said once councilman.

 

The shadowed man nodded. “Yes, it would appear that way. It is my understanding that the best way to infiltrate the group and apprehend Loki once more, would be through the use of Dr. Banner. We can appeal to his profession and the oath he took to help people in need. Under the guise of helping Loki through his current predicament, we can isolate the lot,” said the figure, zooming in on the belly of a clothed image of Loki.

 

“Extraordinary,” said Councilwoman Hawley. “My copy of Loki’s file indicated that while classified as an extraterrestrial with unspecified superhuman capabilities, he was most definitively male. And was most certainly not blue during his last outing to Earth.”

 

“Very little is known about Loki’s physiology. Thor called him a Jötunn on several occasions, but apart from the blue skin and red eyes, we have no way of classifying what that truly means on the anatomical or cellular levels. Therefore it’s quite possible that Loki possesses the necessary internal female reproductive organs to carry a child to term. Or his use of magic has created a temporary womb within his body to incubate a child. And of course we are operating under the assumption that the child resembles anything like a human one. ”

 

The screen flipped to Hela. “Clearly that’s not a guarantee.”

 

 “Yes,” Hawley drawled. “ _If_ is quite the conditional clause. Still, having a powerful asset such as Loki in our possession would be quite the coup and better than nothing, seeing as how we managed to lose both the Tesseract and Loki’s scepter from our grasp two years prior,” she said with a chastising look to the shadowed man.  “Within our control, we would be better able to study Loki’s so called magical powers, his physiology, and any other facet of his persons that may prove beneficial to our cause.”  She spoke next to the men represented on their projection screens around her. “We’ve already lost ranks to several Hydra infiltration attempts at our Shield operation facilities around the world, and the entire existence of our planet was nearly forfeit by alien and mechanical entities. I would not have this country—this planet—at a disadvantage again. If we can determine the correct science behind Loki’s “magical” gifts, fine a way to replicate them, and then have them weaponized, then our country may just stand a chance against  any potential threat; domestic, foreign, or interplanetary.”

The councilmen all voiced their agreement. “What about Loki’s unborn spawn?” asked one. “What is the possibility that it will contain any magical properties or physiological anomalies?”

 

“We currently have no means of knowing the characteristics of the child. However due to its…parentage,” the shadowed man said with a hint of disgust, “the chances are quite high.”

Hawley looked pensive for a moment. “We will observe his offspring as well. When the child Loki carries is born, we will apprehend it as well for testing.” She glanced at the loop playing on one of her screens of Hela levitating Tony’s appliances. “And we shall have the girl placed in a separate lab as well so that we can test her abilities,” she threw in at the last moment.

“Very well,” said the shadowed man.

“If we are to take Loki and his spawn in for testing, should we not cop the lot and seize Thor and Banner as well? That way, we wouldn’t have to waste time devising an orchestrating a potentially unfeasible ploy,” said a different councilman. 

 

The shadowed man folded his arms across his broad chest. “Are you suggesting that my proposed method of using Banner to lure Loki and his children away from the others is one that will not work?”

 

“No, I’m proposing that any method that will take a substantial amount of time to see fulfillment is one that will work against our agenda. We need the intel that Loki and his children can provide us, and we need it now. And we cannot risk the others banding together to oppose us. Stark, Banner, and Thor will have to be either extra gain or collateral damage in the process.”

 

“I agree,” said Hawley. “Put together a task force and bring them in at the most opportune moment. But see to it that that moment arrives sooner rather than later.” Her voice was cold and left no room for an argument. “Dismissed.”

Immediately the others began to shuffle. The shadowed figure smirked. It was amusing to him that she thought herself in control of the situation because of her position on the council. It was time to remind her otherwise.

“Oh and Councilwoman Hawley,” the man began in a commanding tone. He regained her focus once more. The other council members who were shuffling around in preparation of severing their connections all froze. He stepped from within the shadows, letting the light from the electronics illuminate his face. It was Steve Rogers. “Perhaps next time you can take better care of your appearance before our conference sessions. I’m sure it was off-putting for the other members in attendance to see the head of the New World Security Council looking so…unkempt.”

Hawley paused for a moment, no doubt in shock from having been spoken to in a manner she was unaccustomed to. But once the shock wore off, her features hardened and her gaze steeled. “Is that so?”

Steve crossed his arms, his biceps bulging and leaving defined impressions in his suit jacket. “May I suggest wearing your hair in a tidy, length appropriate style? And perhaps a little application of makeup wouldn’t hurt either. That’s how the women of my day dressed to impress.”

Immediately Hawley’s hand flew up to her face. But she _was_ wearing makeup.

“We’re not _in_ your day, Captain,” she replied, snapping out his title.

Steve leaned forward towards the projection of her face, his smile getting wider and more sinister with every inch that he moved forward. “If everyone plays their part in my little undertaking, then we will be. And not only will it be my day that you’ll be living in, but you’ll be living in _my_ world as well. I suggest you get used to that concept while you still can.”

The other council members began to mumble to themselves after they had just heard their leader being spoken down to like a common child. Their reactions thrilled Steve like no other. He had allowed himself to be blindsided by the actions of the previous council—had allowed his then enemy Hydra to walk right up to his face and knock him out with a two punch combo. He was not going to make that mistake again, and in order to make that desire a reality, he needed to assert his dominance over everyone in his path.

“That goes for the rest of you as well. And if any of you feel like that’s a concept that you can’t quite grasp, then please inform me. I’ll have you replaced,” he said with disturbing finality. Everyone seemed to understand the underlying meaning of his words.  They each nodded, voiced their valedictions, and  severed their connection one by one until  Hawley was the only one remaining.

Steve leered at her. She subconsciously shifted in her seat. “Now for lip stick I was thinking more of an apple red. Thoughts?”

 

Hawley responded with a scowl of her own. Instead of replying to him, she disengaged her connection, but not before she heard Steve’s amused laughter.

 

**TBC…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!!
> 
> Something wicked this way comes, and his name is Steve Rogers! 
> 
> FYI (if I haven't mentioned it before), if you're a Cap fan, then this story is not for you. I am not, nor WILL I EVER BE a Steve Rogers/ Captain America fan, so my story is going to reflect that. I am Team Iron Man all day, every day baby! And Steve in my opinion is evil wrapped up in a spangled suit. 
> 
> Just a fair warning...


	5. The Asgardian Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!!
> 
> Sorry I've been gone for so long! So much has happened!The holidays came and went, so I took some time off writing to focus on my family. I got into a Masters program, started my weight loss journey, and my beloved fur baby passed away. She was a beautiful tiger tabby cat, and she is missed dearly. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy the chappie below. I made it a little longer than normal because of my absence. But after this I will revert back to my drabble length of 750-1000 words so I can crank out the chappies faster.
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> -CM

Bruce pushed up his glasses. “As you may know, I am a doctor. Not in the medical sense perhaps, but I have undergone enough training to be able to perform a simple physical. So with that said, thank you for letting me perform a full examination on you today Loki. I called you here because I must admit that I am a bit concerned for your well-being and that of your child. I was told that since becoming pregnant, you haven’t had proper prenatal care?”

 

Loki took the proffered hand and let Bruce help him up onto the examination table. “No need for civility Banner. I’d hardly object a handsome mortal’s advances to place his hands upon me.”

 

The scientist chuckled nervously. “Yes, well I’m afraid any contact between us today will be strictly for medical purposes.”

 

Loki stared at the skittish doctor in pure amusement. He couldn’t deny that he liked to make the smaller man squirm. “We’ll see,” was all he said.

 

Bruce held eye contact with the trickster for as long as he could. No matter how absurd the circumstance, something about Loki made him feel incredibly small. Like the god could somehow see right through him to the mess of conflictions within. And like seriously, what the hell was up with that? In the blink of an eye he could transform into a massive green creature and smash Loki into the ground. Wait…he’s actually _done_ that before. But even though he can get the upper hand on Loki physically, the trickster is the only one who Bruce has ever met that could make him question himself and his abilities.It was a strange feeling—a bit disconcerting, but a bit fascinating as well.

 

Before the situation became too awkward, Bruce quickly grabbed a blank chart and a pen. “I’d like to create a file on you so that I can track the remainder of your pregnancy and your overall health in the long run. I feel as though this information would be particularly useful, especially as it was mentioned in conversation a few times that the possibility for more children is on the horizon.”

 

“Not a possibility Banner. It is inevitable,” Loki said with his trademark grin. “And I must say that you’re going quite a long way to get to know me. We really don’t have to go through all of this if your purpose is to learn more about me as a potential bedmate. The direct approach with me is more than adequate.”

 

Bruce tossed a shy smile the Jötunn’s way. “Strictly medical, Loki,” he reminded.

 

“You’re no fun,” the god replied with a pout.

 

“Probably not,” the scientist said with a chuckle. “But I promise this exam will fly by quickly and not inconvenience you too much. I don’t know about prenatal care in Asgard, but here on earth the experience is usually a good one and expecting mothers relish in the attention. Not that you’re the type to seek out that sort of thing,” Bruce said cautiously. In order to make sure any kind of relationship with Loki–personal, professional, medical, or otherwise— would work, he needed to make sure that they could establish a healthy kind of dialogue. So he had to test the waters a bit, and the best way to do so was with a little light joshing.

 

 To his surprise, Loki giggled. “Only from men worthy of holding my focus. Like handsome doctors, for example…”

 

“Loki,” Bruce warned.

 

The pregnant god held up both hands in defeat. “You win…for now. Go ahead and perform your examination. I’m curious to see what this all entails. We certainly don’t go through this much fuss in Asgard. But I suppose that’s due to that fact pregnancy rates were lower there due to our longevity.”

 

“That makes sense,” said Bruce. “There’s technically no need for procreation if no one really dies there.”

 

Loki nodded. “Yes. But if pregnancy is achieved, then the expecting couple will at some point meet with the midwife only once, and soon before the birth to determine the health of the growing child. This meeting will occur sometime after the evidence of pregnancy becomes pronounced. For example, if I were in Asgard, Thor and I would have met with the midwife anywhere from a month ago, up til now.”

 

Bruce frowned. In human terms, Loki appeared near his ninth month of pregnancy. “But that’s absurd. Are you telling me that the only care, and I use that term lightly, that pregnant beings receive in Asgard comes near the _end_ of their prenatal period? Well what the hell happens if the health of the child is deemed grave by the midwife?”

 

Loki looked somber. Haunted. It was a rare look for him. “Then the life of the child is instantly forfeit and it is removed.”

 

Bruce had never felt so appalled in his life. “I’m sorry Loki, but as a doctor I am disgusted by that. I would think that a seemingly prestigious race such as the Asgardians would have a better sense of technology and medicinal practices to propel themselves away from the dark ages when the exercise of infanticide was common.” Bruce shivered at the thought. “Well I can assure you that for the most part, our agenda here on earth is to preserve life, inside and outside of the womb.  Prenatal care begins from the moment of conception here, not near delivery. And if a child is afflicted with something, a disease, illness, or disfigurement that is impacting its chance at survival, then we will operate or try our hardest to find a cure. We don’t give up on children. Each life is precious.” 

 

“That is good to hear,” Loki said. The sad note in his voice didn’t go unnoticed.

 

But Bruce wasn’t finished. “Seriously I would like to meet this _midwife_ in Asgard so I can give her a piece of my mind. In fact, I’d like the Hulk to meet her. Maybe he’d make her think twice about giving good people bullshit diagnoses.”

 

That made Loki chuckle. “As much as I would pay to see your Hulk crush every bone in Eir’s body, I’m afraid such a thing is not possible.”

 

“Why?”

 

Loki grin turned positively sinister. “Because she’s already dead. Thor and I killed her.” When Loki saw Bruce’s face begin to conform into a less agreeable expression, he continued. “She and our father Odin hatched a terrible plan against Thor and I. Unhappy with both us, Odin decided that he wanted a fresh start for the kingdom—a new heir. And because he knew that I could physically provide one, Odin wanted to use Thor and I to create the perfect son that he could mold into his image, because his mistress Eir, the midwife, was unable to have children. He forced his soldiers upon me to induce my heat, enchanted Thor with a fertility spell, and kept us caged until I conceived and bore Odin a male heir. Except I didn’t.”

 

Even in his growing rage, Bruce figured out the meaning behind Loki’s words. “Hela,” he said.

 

“Yes. My beautiful daughter. Her grandfather robbed her of life on the day of her birth, but in death she was reborn into the goddess she is now. Thor and I were ordered to try again for a son, but we had had enough of Odin and Eir’s machinations. We refused to be pawns in their game any longer. We executed them and claimed Asgard for our own. And then we came here.”

 

Bruce nodded.  The story was a heart wrenching one. And although he hated to admit it, his past interactions with Loki made him question the authenticity of it. Could this man Odin really have done all of those cruel things? He knew that people in this world could be cruel, and if this was indeed true, then that kind of evil was now universal. But to do something so heinous to one’s own sons? A shiver ran down Bruce’s spine.

 

In the end, he decided to give Loki the benefit of the doubt. Thor and Tony did, and Bruce trusted them. Therefore he would trust Loki and his words as well.  “I see. Well, while I usually don’t approve of death, I will say that it was justified in this sense. I would have done the same if it were me or my family.”

 

“You are a good man Banner. An honorable man. I am pleased that you are here with us. I’m aware that our past isn’t the most favorable one, and that impressions of me must have left a bitter taste in your mouth. I could offer meaningless words in an apology, or I can be honorable and say that I do not regret our past.”

 

“Loki-“

 

“People died, I know. For _that_ I am sorry—truly sorry. But I do not regret my visit to Earth. How else would I have encountered my three mates?”

 

Bruce began to fidget. Of course Loki would bring up the “mates” thing again. Bruce wasn’t sure if he was ready to have that conversation. He wasn’t sure if he’d **ever** be ready.

 

He cleared his throat and changed the subject. “So about your examination, I have a few questions to ask you if I may begin,” he said to the clipboard. He spent the next few minutes cataloging demographic and biographical data on Loki, things like height, weight, attitudinal disposition…etc. He listened to Loki’s heartbeat, the baby’s, checked his blood pressure, and measured the circumference of his belly.  “So this is your second pregnancy. Have you experienced any nausea or discomfort?”

 

Loki shook his head negatively.

 

Bruce pushed his glasses up and made a few notes. He found his gaze returning to the mesmerizing cobalt being before him as he wrote. “So the blue skin, tribal etchings, and red eyes are all characteristics of the …Jötunn race, to which you belong?”

 

Loki’s smile diminished a bit, but he nodded all the same. “Yes, that is correct. I hail from a planet made of ice. The blue skin matches the coloring of my home world and camouflages us from potential predators. The etchings on my skin tells the tale of my lineage, and the red eyes allow me to see clearly in the dark. I have an affinity for cold environments, and will grow in strength if exposed to freezing temperatures for long periods of time. But I assure you Banner, I’m not adverse to frequent steamy interactions either.”

 

Mental images of the orgy he had been privy to witness came to mind. Bruce felt his cheeks grow warmer. “I’m well aware,” he mumbled. He finally worked up the courage to pull his eyes away from his notes. “That actually brings me to the reason of this physical examination. While I still think, god or not, that it’s a great idea to have prenatal care during your pregnancy, I’m concerned that your…your umm… _night time_ activities may prove problematic for the fetus you carry.”

 

Loki quirked a brow. “In what way?”

 

The shorter man cleared his throat. “Even though engaging in intercourse during pregnancy has its benefits and is even strongly encouraged, I’m afraid that what I witnessed last night might be a bit too aggressive for this stage of gestation.”

 

There was a long moment of silence after Bruce finished his medical opinion before Loki barked out a rather loud laugh. “Are you trying to tell me that you are concerned I might be engaging in sexual activities that are too rough?”

 

“Well….yes.” Because that was it in a nutshell.

 

Another chuckle followed by a smoldering look. “Then you’d be right. The rougher the better.”

 

Bruce’s blush creeped further down his neck, but he tried to remain as professional as he could. “I’m sure that rough sex holds a certain appeal, but possible side effects of such activities might harm your baby. Side effects such as tearing, bleeding, and early labor.”

 

“I can assure you that those things will not occur. I am a god. My magic protects my womb and any child within it,” Loki said with a wave.

 

“Nonetheless, I would like to be absolutely certain,” Banner replied, exchanging his clipboard for a set of latex gloves. “But in order to do so, I would need your permission to exam your…um…” he trailed off, gesturing to the trickster’s lower regions. At this point, his cheeks were absolutely flaming.

 

Loki smirked. “You know doctor, if you can’t say it, you probably shouldn’t be doing it.”

 

Bruce wanted to pinch the bridge of his nose. Great, Loki was beginning to sound like Tony now.

 

Loki leaned back further onto the bed, and spread his legs. “But I will comply lest you faint from my further teasings. You have my permission Bruce.” He glanced at the gloves. “But do we really need those? I prefer the feel of warm flesh against mine.”

 

“It’s protocol,” the scientist squeaked.

 

“How clinical,” Loki drawled.  He said nothing further as Bruce placed his feet in the stirrups, and pulled his robes up and over his bent knees. But he did smile at the doctor’s less than quiet gasp when Bruce discovered no clothing underneath.

 

“Something the matter doctor,” Loki asked, feigning genuine curiosity.

 

Bruce ignored the question, trying his hardest to pull his composure together. He was a doctor after all, and he needed to act like one. Loki was a patient, nothing more. All he had to do was repeat that over and over in his mind, and he would get through the exam. Easy peasy. Plus, this was the part of the examination that he was actually looking the most forward to. Not because he wanted to cop a look between Loki’s legs per se, but because he was beyond curious as to how Loki birthed his children. That was the missing piece to Jӧtunn physiology that Bruce didn’t have.  

 

At least not until now.

 

Right there nestled between Loki’s hairless anus and male genitals, was a pair of equally hairless vaginal lips. They were smaller than average, and dark blue, darker than the rest of Loki’s body. And just as he suspected, they were puffy and swollen. But fuck! Bruce subconsciously licked his lips. They were glistening wet.

 

“See something you like doctor?”

 

“Yes. Umm no. No! Jesus,” Bruce huffed.

 

“I prefer the name Loki, if you don’t mind,” said Loki. Bruce glared at him, and fought down the urge to flip him off.

   
“As I’m sure you have many things to do today Loki, I’m going to go ahead and speed things up. Now I’m going to gently massage your outer vaginal area. If it hurts at any moment, let me know and I’ll stop.”

 

“Stop? Where’s the fun in that?”

 

Another glare, and Loki sighed. “Fine Banner, I will whimper and tell you to stop like a good little patient.”

 

Bruce scoffed, but took that as the best he’d get to compliance. Not wanting to stall further, he leaned forward and used both thumbs to lightly massage pussy lips in a circular motion. In doing so, they were spread apart and Loki’s clit came into view. It was the size of a button and hard, peaking out from under the hood and straining for attention. But Bruce was so engaged in the overall sight before him and also preoccupied with hearing for signs of discomfort that he didn’t realize one of his thumbs had brushed against the sensitive bud.

 

Loki let out a deep moan. The sound was enthralling, but short. Too short. Bruce wanted to hear it again, so he mimicked his actions again and again. Loki’s thighs quivered.

 

“Am I hurting you?” Bruce asked.

 

“You know you aren’t,” came the breathy response.

 

This time Bruce smirked. It was finally good to have an advantage over the silvertongue. “Okay, I’m going to do an internal examination of your vaginal walls with my finger and then we’re done.”

 

“Sounds delightful,” Loki purred.

 

Usually Bruce would have used standard lubricant to assist with entry, but Loki had produced quite enough on his own. And even though everything happening was likely a violation in the medical ethics code, Bruce couldn’t stop. He found that he didn’t want to.  He ran his finger up the length of Loki’s lips, collecting enough of his juices to push inside of him in one easy stroke. Loki’s back arched a bit and he let out a long, satisfied moan.

 

“Does this hur—”

 

“If you ask me again if you are hurting me, I am going to scream. You could never hurt me Bruce,” said Loki softly.

 

“Okay,” he replied meekly.

 

Even through the gloves, Loki felt wonderful. He was tight and hot around Bruce’s finger, and wet. Oh so wet. Like molten paradise. He could see why Thor and Tony always vied to be between Loki’s thighs. And he was just beginning to wonder what that would feel like himself when Loki panted at him to insert another finger. He did it, even though the doctor in him was screaming that it was wrong.  

 

“That’s it. Just like that lover. Can’t you feel it? Our connection? Look at how easily my body accepts you Bruce. You were meant to be inside me.”

 

“Fuck,” the doctor cursed.

 

“If you’d like,” Loki said with a laugh. But when he felt Bruce start to pull away, he placed his hand on top of the one between his legs. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“This is wrong Loki. I shouldn’t be taking advantage of you like this.” Even though he said that, his fingers were still leisurely pumping in and out of Loki’s soaked pussy. And he couldn’t take his eyes away from the sight, watching transfixed as his digits buried themselves repeatedly in between those smooth folds. Loki’s cock was hard too, resting up against his protruding belly. With every movement the tip dragged across the blue stretched skin, leaving a damp trail in its wake.

 

Bruce suddenly wanted to have that tempting blue cock in his mouth. Would Loki taste as sweet as he looked?

 

As sweet as he sounded?

 

Gods, Bruce melted at the sound of Loki’s passions. It was  a sound beyond enticing, beyond anything he’d ever heard of in his life. He was like a Greek siren, and his moans like their sweetest music that brought men to their knees. The pregnant god cried out when Bruce’s thumb pressed against his clit.  He was so close having already been so worked up even before his visit to Bruce’s lab. “You’re not taking advantage of me if I want it Bruce. I need it. This was meant to be. You were meant to be mine, and I yours. You cannot fight destiny, my love,” he said with a cry.

 

When Loki came, it was hard, gushing all over Bruce’s fingers and the table beneath him. Bruce was amazed at the sight of him post coitus. Loki lips were plump from where he was biting them in between moans. His cheeks were flushed, but because of his blue hue, they flushed darker, almost to the color of ripe plums. He was panting and there was a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, which made the etchings there more pronounced.

 

Loki was so beautiful.

 

Is this the sight that Thor and Tony basked in on a daily basis? Because if it was… well fuck!

 

Moments later Bruce slipped off his gloves and tossed them in the nearest wastebasket. He stood over Loki whose red eyes had finally regained focus, and cautiously but lovingly ran his fingers over the plump expanse of the god’s cheeks and over the silky strands of his hair. When he collected his thoughts, he softly spoke: “I don’t fully understand this connection between the four of us, or even the pull I feel towards you. But I won’t continue to fight it if you can promise me that we can go slow. Like really slow. What just happened is kind of the opposite. There are things that you don’t know about me—things even Tony doesn’t know. I can’t dive into anything heavy head first right now. I can’t _do_ all of the fun stuff that you guys do…with each other. I’m not ready for that. But I _am_ willing to move forward with all of you. I’m ready to not be alone anymore. But in order to have me, you must agree to that solitary term. Baby steps please?”

 

Loki smiled and nodded, running his fingers through Bruce’s unruly curls. He leaned up and place a single, soft kiss against the doctor’s lips. “Baby steps.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D This is my first time writing Loki/Bruce, so please go easy on me, lol. Nonetheless, I had so much fun writing this chappie and I can't wait to write more smut where Bruce-y is involved. But there will be a bit of a wait unfortunately because I have to dedicate the next couple of chappies to plot building. 
> 
> Also, I gave Loki a vagina. I would have made him an au naturale male, but the idea of him being intersexed is alluring to me. Sorry if that's not your thing. 
> 
> Til next time peeps!
> 
> -CM


	6. A Conversation With Death

**VI.**

 

Bruce was tinkering away in the lab Tony built in the tower for him a few years back. After Bruce bailed during the Sokovian incident where evil robots tried to destroy the world, Tony returned and apparently modified some of his equipment and updated the software programs. It was like Tony anticipated that Bruce would return. He smiled at the thought. Tony was right.

Tony was always right apparently.

Bruce snorted. If he ever told his fellow scientist that, he would _never_ live it down.  

He glanced over at his primate companion who was reclining against one of his microscopes. Chuck was such an odd character. He hardly ever acted like Bruce expected monkeys to act.  He was super observant and always followed Bruce around, even in certain places where it was unusual to have accompaniment…like the bathroom for example. However, that all changed when Chuck encountered Loki. Whenever Loki was around, it was like Bruce no longer existed. Chuck’s entire focus was devoted to the blue pregnant god.

But with Loki and Thor back in Asgard for a few days to check on their kingdom, Chuck was back with Bruce. Just like old times.

After he pat his buddy on the head and slipped him one of his favorite treats—goldfish crackers—Bruce returned his focus to his computer screen.  He was just entering a new sequencing code for his latest endeavor when he heard a voice speak to him.

“You are very interesting, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, son of Brian Banner.”

Bruce turned around and pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. His vision adjusted and settled on the form of Hela. “Ummm…thanks? So are you.”

Hela laughed, the sound slightly deeper than what Bruce expected from a child.  “You’re Thor and Loki’s kid, right?”

She nodded. Bruce nervously shifted from foot to foot. His apprehension had nothing to do with the way the little girl looked—on the contrary, he did indeed find her fascinating. No, his apprehension stemmed from the fact that he had little to no experience with kids….like at all.

“You appear tense, Dr. Banner. Is my visage the reason? Mother has been helping me with my magic, so I can attempt a glamour if you prefer.” With that she raised her flesh hand, purple magic already emanating from her palm.

Bruce rushed to object. “NO! No Hela, you don’t have to alter your appearance for me or anyone. You look just fine the way you are.”

“Normally the sight of me creates an unpleasant feeling in people. Some even run away when I enter  the room. At least the servants in Asgard did. But my mother and father care naught for how I look, and Papa Tony was unfazed as well. How exceptional.”

Bruce silently mouthed papa Tony to himself, filing that away for later questioning. “To be honest kid, I turn into a giant green rage monster when I get a papercut, so I don’t have the right to judge other people.”

Hela cocked her head to the side but said nothing. That made Bruce even more nervous than he already was. Her gaze was very penetrating, even though she was technically only looking at him with one functioning eye. “So, how can I help you? I think this might be the first time we’ve properly met. I’ve been a bit reclusive lately, and usually whenever I see you you’re fleeing from the scene after breaking something that belongs to Tony,” he said with a small side chuckle. Honestly, she probably broke at least one piece of furniture per day.

Instead of responding to that, Hela said: “He’s beautiful.”

Bruce blinked. “Umm…what?”

She glided—literally freaking glided-- towards him, head still cocked, stopping until she was inches away from him. “Your beast within. He is beautiful, even when swathed in sadness.”

Bruce looked down at Hela. “There’s a few words that I could use to describe the Hulk. Beautiful isn’t one of them.”

“Why?” she quickly retorted. “There is beauty in all things Dr. Banner. There is beauty in a bud blossoming into a rose in the dawn of spring. It is present when a spider weaves its home out of many fine silk strands. And it is there in death, when the human body loses the will to live and their last breath is released into the ether,” said Hela calmly. Her voice was so strange, as if it wasn’t just her speaking alone. But it was melodic and oddly comforting. 

“That’s a poetic way to put it,” the scientist replied. To that Hela giggled, the fleshy side of her mouth pulled upwards in the corner, inadvertently revealing more of the white jawbone underneath.

“Perhaps. And just as there is beauty within all things, there is death as well... except in you.”

She raised her bony hand, letting it hover over Bruce’s heart. “I am here, because your beast called out to me. And I find him utterly fascinating, for it seems as though he will be one of a select few that I will never possess.”

Bruce frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“I am the daughter of Loki and Thor—two of the most powerful gods in Yggdrasil. And even though I appear as a child now, once I fully mature, my powers will grow to their fullest potential and I will be one of the most powerful beings in this universe. In all universes actually,” she said with another giggle. “My purpose will be to reign over the dead in the realm known as Helheim. I will be its Queen. But your soul,” she began, slowly lowering her hand, “is one that shall never step foot into my realm.”

Bruce slowly blinked. The weight of her words suddenly crashed down onto his shoulders, and the saliva in his mouth dried up. When he first tried to speak, the words lodged in his throat and turned into an awkward cough. But he tried to talk again, his mind still reeling at the information revealed to him. “A-are you telling me, that I will never die?”

Hela nodded.

He suddenly felt himself stumbling backwards, but luckily his chair was there to catch him. The question of his mortality was one that hung over his head for many years, often plaguing his thoughts. But to have the answer, and for it to so casually be given from the mouth of a child…

Amazing.

“I had suspected for years that my lifespan was significantly extended due to my curse, but immortality? I don’t even know what to say.”

Hela’s only eye narrowed. “Your beast gives you the greatest gift of all and you still think of him as a curse?”

Bruce grimaced. “You’re a lot like your mother. Do you know that?”

The child queen smiled. “Well mother and I are the only beings that apparently see reason in this realm, so yes I’m aware,” she replied smoothly. Of course she had a silvertongue as well. Daughter of Loki, did he honestly expect less?

Nonetheless, he endeavored to answer her original question. “He and I….we haven’t had the best relationship over the past few decades. It’s hard to think of the Hulk as anything more than a giant green rage monster. But your mother has challenged me to think of him as a being who’s capable of more than just blind anger….and so I will. I will try to give the Hulk the benefit of the doubt. But it will take some time to reprogram my way of thinking. And as things change, I hope you won’t begrudge me a slip up every now and again,” he said with a sheepish smile.

Hela’s demeanor softened. “Perhaps. But I won’t make promises.” She turned her focus to Chuck who had jumped down from the counter to sit at her feet. She used her magic to levitate him high enough so she could pet him with her flesh hand. Then with a wave of her bony fingers, she made him float across the room and into Bruce’s embrace.

“All beings need love Dr. Banner. Even I, the future queen of the dead would not exist if it were not for the love my mother and father share.”

With that, she headed for the exit, her floor length sundress swishing slightly against the tiled floor. Bruce called out to her to say goodbye, and she looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. “Thank _you_ Dr. Banner for accepting all of us into your life. With you our family will be complete, and together we will achieve wondrous feats, you’ll see.”

Hearing that made Bruce’s smile grow wider.

“And it’s awfully nice to have four parents now. See you later Papa Bruce,” she added while walking out, her laughter only slightly louder than Bruce’s sputtering.

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chappie! One of my lovely readers wanted to see Loki interacting with Chuck, so that's coming up soon! Chapter 8 maybe. :)
> 
> -CM


	7. Honey, Hela Shrunk The Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day my sweets!
> 
> XOXOXOXOXO
> 
>  
> 
> -CM

* * *

**VII.**

 

Bruce was on his way to find Tony when he heard his best friend suddenly cry out from his bedroom.

“Hela! Hela I know you were in here. And I hear you giggling so I know you can hear me talking to you,” said Tony. When Bruce made it to the doorway of Tony’s bedroom, even he had to slap a hand over his mouth to prevent a giggle or two from escaping. It was becoming more and more clear that Hela’s powers were growing with every passing day. Loki was teaching her magic and she clearly excelled in her studies, especially in the art of levitation and more recently, dimensional manipulation.  

Because standing in the middle of his room where his bed should have been, was Tony looking both anxious and amazed at something in the palm of his hand.

“Did you call for me Papa Tony?” asked Hela who had magically appeared at Tony’s side. She had a mask of pure innocence on the flesh side of her face.

“You bet your behind I did! What is this?” he asked, thrusting his open hand near her face. There in its center was the missing bed, shrunken down to nearly the size of a prune. “What has your mother been teaching you?”

Hela looked unperturbed. “I thought I would do something nice for you and my parents,” she said with a shrug.

Tony looked at her incredulously. “You shrunk my bed Hela! How is that nice?”

“That wasn’t my intended result,” she replied. Bruce’s sides began to hurt. Poor Tony.

“My plan was to increase the size of your bed to accommodate Papa Bruce, but I somehow mixed up my incantations,” she trailed off, frowning at herself as though that was the worst error ever.

The sound of his name effectively nullified Bruce’s giggles, and he swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. Well that was unexpected.

Tony paid no attention to that detail though. Instead, he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Your parents have been gone for only two days Hela. Two days! And in those two days you’ve managed to create a small fire in the second floor kitchen, shatter the pool table, and now this!”

Hela looked meekly up at Tony. “You are angry with me,” she said quietly.

Tony huffed. Was he annoyed that he had to constantly replace a crap ton of furniture since the arrival of his Asgardian family? Yes. Could he afford to do so? Absolutely. Was he angry that he had to do so? A tiny bit. Was he frustrated? Abso-fucking-lutely! But more often than not, Tony was impressed by the goddess’s gifts. He just had to figure out a way that she could explore her talents without causing too much destruction.

He sighed and squeezed her flesh shoulder affectionately. “No kid, I’m not mad. A bit at a loss, but not mad.”

Hela instantly perked up at that, her mischievous smile returning.

“But that is not me giving you free reign to destroy my tower little lady,” Tony said with a wag of his finger. “Until I can figure out an area where you can play safely, please keep all of your magical activities confined to your own floor. Got it chipmunk?”

Hela returned the smile beaming down at her. “Yes Papa Tony,” she replied. She was about to disappear when she was spoken to again.

“Can you take care of this before you go?” asked the millionaire, gesturing to the tiny bed still in his hand.

“Of course,” said Hela, flexing her bony fingers. “Although I cannot guarantee the accuracy of my spell, so I apologize in advance if I set the bed on fire instead of returning it to its correct si—”

“Never mind Hela! Never mind,” Tony cut her off quickly. “I’ll get your mother to fix it when he and Thor returns from Asgard.” He then waived her off and she dissapeared without complaint.

Bruce kicked off from the doorway, finally entering the room. “You’d make a great father Tony,” he said with a shy smile. "You're suprisingly great with kids."

Tony looked at him, shocked that he hadn’t noticed him standing there all this time. “Think so? I can’t even stop one of them from turning my furniture into Barbie doll playhouse accessories. Soon there'll be another gremlin wrecking my tower." He sighed. "I don’t even know what’s going to happen when Loki’s baby pops out and he keeps wanting more.”

Bruce shrugged. “We’ll figure it out."

Tony raised a brow at his buddy’s newfound relaxed attitude. Bruce noticed the look and shrugged again. “I’m just going to go with the flow around here. Do whatever feels right.”

Tony flashed his signature playboy smirk and nodded, but didn’t say anything further. That surprised Bruce. He figured his best friend would be all over him like he’d just won the lottery. After all it wasn’t that long ago that Tony had his hand down Bruce’s pants, jacking him while Thor and Loki fucked in front of them.

But nothing happened. A flirtatious smirk but nothing else. Had he waited too long? Bruce felt his confidence slipping. But then Tony walked over to him, and casually slipped an arm around his waist as he showed Bruce the tiny bed. The tiny pillows were scattered and the sheets were rumpled, probably just how Tony left them in the morning.

“I mean look at this. I’m still trying to wrap my head around magic existing. I mean everything should be explained by science, right? But then you see something like this…amazing.”

Bruce rested his head on Tony’s shoulder, listening to his friend talk and nodded when appropriate.

Tony looked around. The room seemed so much bigger now that the bed was gone. Then it occurred to him. “Damn where am I going to sleep tonight? Don’t really like sleeping in the guest rooms. Guess I can pull the old futon out in the lab and use that til Loki can fix this thing,” he grumbled.

“My bed is free,” Bruce offered casually. Internally though his heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest.

Of course Tony zeroed in on his words a millisecond after he said them. He tossed the mini bed over his shoulder and pulled Bruce closer to him, Tony's lips already forging a deliciously tingling path up the length of his neck from his collarbone.

Bruce moaned and Tony took that as a sign to push further, his lips sucking on a particularly tender spot.

“I—I meant to sleep Tony,” Bruce gasped.

Tony chuckled. The sound sent a warm wave of heat directly to Bruce’s groin. “Yeah, sleep usually comes afterwards sweetheart.”

Bruce laughed at the eagerness of his friend and gently pushed him back. “I meant _just_ to sleep. I’m ready to move forward with everyone, but slowly.”

Apparently Tony stopped listening to him after the word "forward", because Bruce was being attacked again, an eager tongue plunging between his lips. Tony kissed like a warm rainstorm, all powerful and all consuming. His lips were insanely soft and just wet enough to slide perfectly across Bruce’s. His tongue explored every inch of Bruce’s mouth, sliding against his own, taking the lead, forcing Bruce to hold on for the ride. It was soft and sweet, but grew more and more urgent, like Tony wanted to devour all of him.

“Mmm…Tony…. I...I said slow,” he mumbled against those sinful lips. It was hard to stop but if he didn’t then he was going to end up naked on the carpet with rug burns on his ass. Which he made sure to mention. 

Not that rugburns from fantastic sex was  _necessarily_ a bad thing but…

Of course Tony made sure to grab the ass in question, giving the pert bottom a nice squeeze. “What?” the billionaire asked cheekily as he pulled back an inch. “This is me going slow. You’d be hanging off my cock, panting for breath right now if I wasn’t going slow.”

Bruce swatted him on shoulder. “You know what I mean.”

“Do I? Didn’t seem like you were moving all that all slow when you were fingerfucking Loki’s cunt during his “exam” last week,” Tony said, holding up ear quotes. At Bruce’s surprised expression, Tony gave him a knowing look. “Cameras,” he sang. “Thor and I had so much fun watching that footage. In fact, I think _I_ had a few rug burns after that fuck session with Point Break. You and Lokes should record more videos like that in the future. And with the way he was moaning, you’ve clearly been holding back on us with those fingers of yours.” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Bruce rolled his eyes. Of course there were cameras. Of course Tony and Thor watched. “It wasn’t intentional Tony. It just sort of happened. But if you and Thor were listening, then you would have heard me and Loki agree that we would take baby steps in our relationship. So respect that Tony or I’m going to be off limits indefinitely,” he said confidently, flashing his own flirtatious smile. He strode out of the room leisurely, knowing that Tony was watching his ass the entire time.

Tony chuckled. “It’s like that Bruce?” he asked, going after his friend with a grin on his face and a bulge in his pants.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is finally using his sex appeal for evil! Mwwuuaahhh!! >:D


	8. Monkey Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. My muse tried to run away from me, but I caught the brat so we should be good now, lol. Enjoy! :D

**VIII.**

 

The strangest thing had been happening since Bruce and his primate companion had arrived in Stark Tower: Chuck refused to leave Loki’s side. It was a gradual process, but it happened and the little guy became more and more adamant in his quest to stick to Loki. Said god had found the attention unnerving at first, and a bit annoying, but as time went by, he became accustomed to Chuck’s constant presence. Somehow the little capuchin monkey had the graciousness to not disturb the trickster god when he was engaged in…nightly activities with the others. Or when he was occupied in the bath. But other than that, he was stuck to Loki’s side like the strongest brand of glue.

Like now for instance. Thor and Loki had returned from their little trip to Asgard with little to report. Asgard was doing well under Heimdall’s leadership in the interim, and Iodunn’s garden was flourishing, but the new apples of the season were not ripe enough for harvesting.  They also brought back a mage, a timid little thing named G _róa_ to help Hela practice her seiðr. They had taken off somewhere in the tower and judging from the lack of crashing sounds, G _róa_ was a good teacher.

Loki was relaxing on one of Tony’s rather luxurious plush couches, stroking the sides of his stomach through the sweatshirt he had borrowed from Thor’s collection of Midgardian clothes. Thor was on a different couch with Banner, both of them shouting at the group of people on the television screen that found that the appropriate use of their time was trying to kick a ball from one side of the field to another. Tony was in the kitchen making Loki a sandwich like the god asked…*cough* demanded, and Chuck was sitting across Loki’s knees. His tiny head was turned to the side so that he could press an ear to Loki’s stomach.

Loki found the site amusing. “You are such a fascinating creature,” he said. He hesitated for a moment before stroking the monkey’s back. Chuck responded by reaching his arms up to hug the expanse of Loki’s belly. Then he went back to pressing his ear against him. “Can you tell that there is a child within me? Can you sense life growing within me?”

Chuck looked up and nodded.

For laughs Loki asked; “Is the baby speaking to you?”

But when Chuck nodded again, Loki’s laughter faded into shock and strong curiosity. “Bruce,” he said loud enough to attract his mate’s attention.  “Are these species of creatures typically cognizant in human languages?”

Bruce turned away from the game to address Loki’s question. “Several scientific studies have shown that certain species of primate, including the haphlorin such as Chuck, demonstrate the appropriate levels of brain wave activity to suggest that they are indeed cognizant in human linguistics. And some ecologists and ethologists have made the argument that primates are not only capable in interpreting languages, but also in expressing their responses non-linguistically through behavioral patterning strategies such as using children’s letter blocks to spell out words they’ve remembered, or nodding their heads to demonstrate comprehension.”

Loki raised a brow at Bruce’s longwinded response. When the scientist realized that Loki was staring, a flush creeped up along the sides of his neck. But he refused to back down from the gaze, which surprised and thrilled the pregnant god into sporting a blush of his own.

Tony noticed, and decided to let the two eyefuck each other for a minute longer before he broke it up. “A simple yes would have done the trick,” he teased, placing Loki’s sandwich on the end table next to Loki.

The trickster looked away first, and Banner coughed and cleared his throat. “Yeah…sorry about that. I tend to get carried away with the science talk,” he said.

“No need to apologize, Bruce. An intelligent mind is the fastest way into my heart, as Anthony is well aware of,” Loki said with a chastising glance to the philanthropist now seated beside him. He leaned over to meet Tony half way for a chaste kiss.

“Then what do you keep me around for I wonder?” Thor mused, eyes darkening in approval of his mates kissing, no matter how brief.  With his legs sprawled, it wasn’t difficult to see Thor was partially aroused. Honestly, the guy didn’t need much to get going.

“Everything else,” Loki and Tony said at the same time. Everyone laughed at that and even Chuck made a noise.

“But um, why did you ask Loki?” posed Bruce.

The pregnant god looked down at the monkey in his lap. “Your little friend here possessed an extraordinary sense of linguistic cognizance when I asked him questions.”

“Yeah, back on the island I used to get the feeling that Chuck knew what I was saying to him all the time. But humans have a funny way of trying to explicate the thoughts and actions of animals in terms that are relative with aspects of human behavior,” he said, pausing when he felt Thor wrap an arm around his shoulders and play with the small curls at the base of his neck. It was decided that constant physical contact was necessary for Bruce to adjust to the idea that he was now attached to three gorgeous men.  So he snuggled into Thor’s embrace and continued on. “For example, if a dog rolls over onto his back, then automatically it’s presumed that it is expressing happy, playful behavior. Or something to that extent.”

“But I am not human,” Loki reminded. “No, I get the sense that our friend is expressing capabilities he should not be able to. Observe,” he said, asking Chuck the same questions he had earlier about the baby and getting the same response.

“I don’t know Lokes, Bruce could have a point. Chuck’s nodding his head and all, but he could be demonstrating past knowledge of knowing to perform that action when focus is directed to him,” said Tony.

Chuck, who had kept quiet for most of the conversation, screeched when Tony said that and shook his head negatively. That surprised everyone.             

“Bruce, you’ve been with Chuck the longest. Do you truly believe him to be anything other than special?” asked Thor.

“Well if I’m honest, I always thought there was something incredibly exceptional about him. But I always chalked that up to me being delirious while on the island.”

“Well that settles it then: we need to test it out,” exclaimed Tony with a clap. “Let’s ask him a series of questions and measure the responses. I’ll go first.” He looked at Chuck. “Okay buddy, I’m going to ask you a few true or false questions and statements. If the answer is true, raise your left hand. Right hand for false. Got it?”

Chuck nodded.

“Okay let’s do this. First statement: Loki just asked me to make him a plate of pasta, and that’s what I placed on the table just now. True or False?”

Chuck raised his right hand without hesitation. Tony was floored at the quickness of the monkey’s response, unable to speak for a few moments. “Wow, okay. That was….wow. Um, next statement: We found you and Bruce on an island in Fiji.”

Chuck raised his left hand this time.

“I once caught you kissing a grouper fish when we were on the island,” Bruce blurted out. Everyone shot him a weird look at the question, but they shot Chuck an even stranger look when he slowly raised his left hand.

“I thought I did,” Bruce mumbled to himself, slipping off his glasses to clean them with the edge of his shirt.

“A lot of fun stuff happened on that island, didn’t it?” asked Tony with a smirk.

The two made faces at each other, but moved along with their questioning.

“My favorite meal is not Pop Tarts,” said Thor with a smile as if he had asked the most brilliant of questions. Everyone in the room raised their right hand, and Chuck scoffed in Thor’s direction.

“I suggest we probe a bit deeper.” Loki waited for Chuck to turn towards him. “Are you something other than a monkey?”

Left hand.

“Extraordinary,” Loki gasped. He found himself leaning in to inspect Chuck closely. “What are you?” he whispered.

Suddenly tiny hands embraced Loki’s face and him closer, their noses almost touching. Chuck’s eyes widened, trying to make him see what he could not say.  Images poured forth from the depths of his tiny brown eyes, Images only Loki could understand. It was bizarre, enlightening, wonderful and terrifying. So much was being said, and yet nothing was. Nothing was spoken. No words. Not even a sound. But the message could not have been clearer.

“That cannot be,” Loki mumbled. When he looked up he had tears forming in his eyes. He called out to his brother. “Thor, I believe that the creature on my lap….is my son.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN!!!! Did anyone see that coming? Anyone want to take a guess as to which kid Chuck is? I bet you won't get it...lol! :)
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> -CM


	9. Dinner With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I missed you all dearly!!!!! Had to finish up my semester at college before I could focus on this again. I hope (if I have any readers left lol) that you all enjoy this chappie!
> 
> -CM

**IX.**

 

Steve smiled at those entering into the room. He had arranged a small get together to occur in the private lounge suite in the lower level of his favorite Italian restaurant in New York. It was cozy enough to make interactions less formal, but secluded enough to prevent sensitive information from befalling curious ears. One by one his guests entered and took their seats at the round table before him. “My friends, it’s so good to see you all again. The Avengers—Earth’s mightiest Heroes,” he said with a joyful bellow.

 

Natasha sauntered in wearing a flattering black halter jumpsuit and a pair of blood red pumps that complimented the loose ringlets of her hair.  She looked at him with a calculating eyes as she took her seat, her trademark flirtatious smirk strangely absent. In fact, her entire face was absent emotion, Steve noticed. But her focus was as sharp as ever, he knew. “Seems like we’re a few members short for this little shindig,” she said evenly.

 

And she was right.

 

There was only 7 people seated at the table: Natasha, Clint, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Col. Rhodes, and Steve himself. On the table was a small pile of folders

 

Steve looked around at their faces, the smile on his own slowly fading. His voice was firm when he said: “Yes. And that’s why we’re here. Thor, Tony, and Dr. Banner have been compromised.”

 

That made everyone sit up and take notice. They all reached for the slim manila folders that slid their way. They opened them up to immediately  see a picture of Loki.

 

Clint instantly snarled. “Is he back? Is Loki back on earth?”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“So this is a search and rescue mission then? Loki’s back and controlling people’s minds,” Natasha said definitively.

 

“How is such a thing possible,” asked Wanda. “The scepter was destroyed and Vision is guardian of the mind stone.”

 

 Natasha looked at the captain with a raised perfectly sculpted brow. “Why isn’t Fury briefing us?”

 

Steve waved his hand and immediately the three waiters hanging behind stepped forward to fill everyone’s glasses with red wine. “Fury is a bit preoccupied at the moment. Still working to resurrect SHIELD from the destruction of HYDRA’S failed takeover.” He lifted his glass and inhaled the aroma of dark currants and oak. “And I highly doubt Loki is controlling anyone’s mind in the same way he did Barton,” he said, indicating that everyone should turn the page in their folder. They were instantly met images of Thor, Bruce, Loki, and Tony from the video footage Steve acquired. And they were all screenshots of the four in rather compromising positions.

 

“Woah,” Sam exclaimed. He shut the folder quickly in shock, opening it up moments later to get another look for a few seconds before flipping it shut again. “Anyone else think that Thor looks like Goku?”

 

“Humans are quite interesting,” was all Vision said, although he flashed a look of longing at Wanda when he said it.

 

“I knew Tony was a freak but damn this takes the cake,” Col. Rhodes mumbled.

 

A brief look of pain washed over Natasha’s face. Bruce was back and didn’t reach out to her. That had to hurt.

 

Wanda said something in Sokovian that no one could make out, but she was grinning down at the folder.

 

 “Stark is disgusting,” Clint snarled. “So you’re telling me that if this isn’t mind control, Stark willingly chose to stick his dIck in that freak?”

 

Again Steve nodded. “But mind control or not, Loki needs to be detained, interrogated, and punished for his crimes against mankind during his visit to New York three years ago. We let him leave with Thor under the presumption that he would be tried fairly in their Asgardian court of law. Thor promised that the punishment would be just and unwavering. The evidence before you proves to the contrary. Now we have to either assume that Loki was let out with a slap on the wrist, or that Thor broke him out. Either way, he cannot remain free.”

 

Natasha gently closed her folder. Ignoring the bit about Bruce, she said: “Are we going to completely overlook the fact that Loki is sporting a new look these days and is clearly pregnant?”

 

Clint, Sam and Rhodes looked at the photos again in disbelief. Seriously, how did they miss the blue skin and round belly the first time? Vision was the only one who looked unperturbed. “Loki appears to be Jötunn. That would explain his current predicament as Jötunn physiology allows for impregnation.”

 

Steve turned curious eyes towards Vision. “Do you know more about this _Jötunn_ race?”

 

“What little I do know was acquired during the brief period of time when the mind stone was in Loki’s proximity. I’m afraid that I do not know more than that.”

 

Clint looked frustrated. “I don’t even know why we care what Loki is, or even that the freak is pregnant for that matter. You already know how I feel about him. Bastard messed with my mind. And I have _no_ problems taking him out.”

 

Steve nodded at Clint. Sam sat up in his chair. “I wasn’t in New York when everything went down a few years ago. But if this Loki character is as bad as you say, then I’ll do what I can to help.”

 

Steve smiled, and clasped his hand in a firm shake. He had a weird kind of politician type smile plastered on his face. “You’re a good man Sam. Thank you.”

 

The others didn’t look all that impressed. “The last time I jumped into a battle I did not fully understand, I ended up losing friends that I did not care to lose. I will not make that mistake again,” said Wanda with a shy smile aimed at Vision. “Unless this Loki does something to personally harm myself or my loved ones, then I will not get involved.” She held her left hand out to Vision, and only then did people notice the small sparkle emanating from her finger.  

 

Vision accepted her hand and addressed the others without turning away from the redhead. “Where she leads I will follow.”

 

Steve looked at the others with an unreadable expression. But when he spoke, his voice was firm. “I think it is important to be clear here. Loki is a threat. Loki will always be a threat. And because Stark, Banner and Thor have decided to engage in… _intimate_ relations with Loki, also deems them a threat as well. I am asking all of you to do the right thing and help me bring them in for questioning. Your cooperation would be better for all involved.”

 

Rhodes scoffed, his eyes narrowing. “And what exactly is that supposed to mean, Captain?”

 

“What I’m saying, is that I would rather not have this turn into “Pick a side” time. Instead, I would like us to do what we’re supposed to do—what the title of Avenger implies that we do.”

 

Rhodes slid his folder back towards Steve who glanced down at it, but didn’t move. “Tony’s been my friend for a long time. Now I may not like everything he does—hell, I may not _understand_ some or any of his decisions for that matter—but I will always remain loyal to him. Because he’s a good person and I trust him,” said Rhodes as he leaned forward, “and because that’s what **real** friends do.”

 

Tension got _infinitely_ thicker in the room.

 

Sam waived a finger between Rhodes and Steve. “I get the feeling that ya’ll are talking about something else here.”

 

Instead of answering him, Rhodes stood up and button his suit jacket. “I prefer to get my information from the source, if you don’t mind. But thank you Captain for this…enlightening experience.  I would say I’ve had a pleasant evening, but then I’d be lying. The wine wasn’t bad though,” he threw out there before stalking off. When he tried to leave, two of Steve’s men blocked the way.

 

Rhodes threw an unimpressed look over his shoulder at Steve. “Do you really want to start something right now?”

 

Steve smiled and waved his hand. The two men in black suits stepped away to allow the Colonel to pass. “That’s what I thought,” Rhodes snickered before he exited.

 

Natasha stood up to follow suit, despite protests from Clint. Steve grabbed her arm before she could completely step past him. “I need you on my side Natasha,” he hissed.

 

She removed his hand from her persons without blinking. “I have no desire to be a pawn in anyone’s game Cap.” She stepped closer. “Because that’s exactly what you’re doing. You are playing a game that I’ve seen played before many times. There’s no guarantee that you will win.”

 

Natasha flashed him a smile, the first one of the night. It didn’t reach her eyes. “When my secrets were outed during the conflict with Alexander Pierce, the options for my future became limited. It’s not my intention to limit them even further.”

 

She made sure that her next words were for Steve’s ears alone. “You have no desire to question anyone, Rogers. And your plans that you think no one knows about for Loki, and even possibly the child that he carries is dark. Some might even call it twisted. I can see it in your eyes. And I would urge you to think carefully before you tread down a road that you may not return from.”

 

His next words had Natasha doubting everything she thought she knew about the super soldier. “That’s funny, I was going to say the same to you.”

 

Steve was already walking away before she could respond.

 

*******

 

Natasha smiled at the driver of her black sedan rental and told him the address of her hotel before slipping into the back seat.

 

She wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t alone.

 

“We need to talk,” said her companion.

 

She nodded. “Yes we do.”

 

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next on the Fantastically Evil Four: Chuck is Loki's son? But which one?!? o_0


	10. Through Mine Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's a longer chappie to keep ya happy. :)

**X.**

 

“How is this possible Loki?” asked Thor.

Loki turned his gaze to his brother, red eyes gleaming with unshed tears. “I do not know,” he whispered. He hugged Chuck close to him out of instinct. “He did not speak to me with words, only images. Images of Asgard, before my fall.  Of you Thor. Images of happier times. Nothing more concrete. But I know that this is my son.”

Tony leaned forward to scratch Chuck behind his ear. “So at some point in time you gave birth to a monkey, but you didn’t know or remember it?”

Loki swatted him on the chest seconds before Bruce threw a pillow at his head. Tony shrugged sheepishly. “Hey, it’s kinda a fair question to ask, all things considered.”

“No Anthony, I did not give birth to a monkey,” Loki chided. “I don’t think this one was born of my body at all,” he said softly.

“Loki,” Thor began, his voice strained with emotion. “You only had two children prior to your fall, and you know what happened to them.”

The trickster looked at his brother with an unblinking gaze. “Do I?”

A few moments of awkward silence went by. “What happened?” asked Bruce.

Loki took a deep breath. “Centuries ago, when I had just come of age, I stole away and married my childhood sweetheart. Her name was Sigyn. She was beautiful and young, the sole daughter to one of Odin’s royal generals. We used to play and study magic together as children,” he said with a faint smile.

“A blonde tart,” Thor grumbled under his breath. “Odin never approved of her.”

Loki sighed. “It wasn’t her that Odin frowned upon. It was me. At first I assumed his disdain for my marriage was due to the disapproval of my chosen wife. But then I learned of the prophecy.”

He let Chuck get comfortable on his belly before continuing. “When Thor and I were mere babes, a wandering seer named Völva journeyed to Asgard to meet with Odin. He had sent for her in the hopes that she would produce fruitful divinations for the fate of Asgard and its two recently acquired sons. Of Thor, she spoke of light, power, and victory. He would be the one to usher Asgard and its realms into a golden age better than Odin ever could himself,” Loki said evenly, and without malice.

Thor still looked away, ashamed that he was thought so highly of.

“And you?” asked Bruce as he pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. Loki thought the action was cute.

 “Ragnarøkkr,” Loki spat. “I am oblivion. A vessel and seedbearer to the end of days. I am the bringer of death, of rage, of revenge, sorrow, dispossession, and retribution. I am destined to end all things pure, and light, by bringing forth darkness in all nine realms,” he finished in a whisper, a solitary tear running down his plump blue cheek. “Those are the words she spoke of me—words Odin clung to and let simmer into his heart.” He let out a sudden laugh, a blatant attempt to mask his pain. “Words full of truth, are they not?”

“Our children are _good_ Loki. You know that,” Thor exclaimed. “ _You_ are good.” Bruce and Tony agreed.

Loki scoffed. “How can I be? Does this body not look like a monster to you, Thor?”

“Does this one?” he challenged back, gesturing to his own brighter yellow skin and frozen blue eyes. They remained locked in a stare, a brotherly test of wills. Loki knew that Thor had a point, but it didn’t erase all of the past damage that was done to Loki’s psyche.

“Okay,” Tony chimed in, “Let’s move away from the self-deprecating language now children. Loki you are a creature of extraordinary beauty, and you Thor are the stud of all godly studs. Bruce and I couldn’t have had better bed fellows if we got lucky at a strip club in Vegas.”

Bruce laughed. “I wouldn’t have put that as eloquently as Tony did, but I agree with what he said. Hela is a great kid, and if Chuck really is yours, then he’s pretty great as well. And the one inside of you now will grow to be no different.”

Loki smiled at the praise towards his children. “True as that may be, our mission has not changed Banner. My destiny is to have control over all of the realms. My children will help acquire that control. With each one at the helm in each world, my power will know no bounds,” said Loki carefully, judging the reaction of his mates with watchful eyes. Tony and Thor looked completely at ease with what was just said.

Bruce took a small cloth out of his shirt pocket, and removed his glasses from his face to clean them. “Does that bother you Banner? That I seek so much power?”

The doctor looked pensive for a few moments. “Do you plan to use that power to kill innocent people?”

“No,” said Loki confidently. “I mean to rule them.”

“We’ve heard that one before, Loki,” Bruce challenged.

“Yes you have. Words spoken out of anger, malice, and jealousy. I was in a world unfamiliar to me, and under the Mad Titan’s influence. I did not have three wonderful mates to palliate the anger that flows through me. Now I do,” he said softly.

“There’s a fine line between leadership and violence, Bruce,” said Tony. “Even though it’s kind of appealing to think about making all of those who’ve ever hurt us pay for their actions, it would be more rewarding to have those people look up to us as leaders. For us to show them how it’s done right.”

Bruce nodded his head, leaning more into the Thunder god’s embrace when a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist. “That does make sense,” he agreed. He giggled when Thor slyly stole a kiss from him as he was putting on his glasses, and then stole some more when Bruce tried to push him away. “Thor—Thor sweetheart, get off. As I was saying, that does make sense. However, even I wouldn’t be opposed to a little bloodshed every now and again, as long as it was just caused.”

Loki grinned. “Oh dear, have I rubbed off on you Banner?”

Bruce just smirked.

The relatively calm mood lasted for a few minutes, the four lovers just peacefully enjoying each other’s presence in the comforts of Tony’s home. Tony was sipping on a glass of scotch while playing with the ends of Loki’s raven mane. The pregnant god was preoccupied with Chuck, stroking his furry back while he slumbered against Loki’s protruding mound. Thor and Bruce were curled around each other, with the latter placing tiny kisses on the underside of Thor’s jaw. It was serene and peaceful—the kind of peace that Loki wanted to instill on all of the realms…while under his rulership of course. Well his and the others. They were a unit, a family. And families were always strongest whilst together.

“Hey I just thought of something,” said Tony. “You never finished your story.”

Bruce mouthed an ‘oh yeah’ and a look of sadness washed over both Loki and Thor simultaneously.

“Hey, it’s not something that we need to talk about right now. Or you know… ever. Just ignore my big mouth,” said Tony guiltily. He was well aware that he had just killed a good mood.

“No,” Loki began, “If this partnership between us all is to work, then it must be based on complete truth and freedom to speak one’s mind. We are to be family after all.” And speaking of family…

The pregnant god took a deep breath. “As I mentioned earlier, my first love Sigyn and I stole away at a young age. We were foolishly but hopelessly in love.  I made her my wife, despite Odin’s objections. Or maybe they were _in_ spite of them,” Loki chuckled to himself. “Sigyn was a match for me in all regards. She was fiery and her tempers could shake the heavens. She despised Odin’s treatment of me probably more than I did. I knew when I married her that I wanted no other woman to bear my offspring.”

Tony smiled. “Sounds like quite a woman.” The others, including a slightly disgruntled Thor agreed.

“She was indeed, and she made me the happiest man alive by bearing me two twin boys nearly a year after we had wed. We named them Nari and Vali.”

“They were fine boys,” said Thor.

“Were?” asked Bruce. His question went unanswered for the moment.

“Upon their birth Odin flew into a fit of rage. He said I had committed an act of treason against Asgard by defying her king’s decree. All I had—all I’d ever _wanted_ was a family to call my own. With Thor alive, I’d never be heir to the throne. And with the prophecy at hand, I’d never be seen as Odin’s favorite son. I had nothing to call my own. So I made something, something beautiful, and my little family was perfect. Sigyn and I were proud. Our sons were perfect and normal. They were not the monsters that Odin wanted them to be, just to prove that he was right.”

“Loki,” Thor began sadly, only to be cut off by sharp words full of pain.

“Odin sent one of his assassins into our chambers in the dead of night. He plunged a dagger into Sigyn’s heart while she slept. The strike was quick, and act of mercy. She wouldn’t have felt a thing.”

Chuck began to stir in his sleep.

“Many times in the night I would lie awake while my family slept, contemplating fate and how it would unfold. That night was no exception, however something drew me away from my bed. I was in the next room checking in on the boys when the assassin crept in. The only thing that alluded me to his presence at all was the sound of the dagger when he ripped it from her chest and droplets of her blood splattered across the marble floor. I barely made it from my chambers with my sons in my arms before he came for them next.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony exclaimed.

“I spirited the twins away to a village in Alfheim where they remained for many years in secrecy. They were raised by a good friend of mine named Frey. And I told nothing about their whereabouts to Odin when I returned. For years he hounded me, and for years I denied him. His rage continued to burn and slowly, he made the palace turn against me. I became known for my trickery and lies, instead of my humor and good nature. But I did not care. All that mattered was that my children were safe—that Sigyn’s boys were unharmed. Let them all hate me, for I didn’t care.”

 

Chuck rubbed at his eyes, releasing soft noises akin to yawns.

 

“Odin couldn’t expel his forces on a witchhunt without the kingdom taking notice, so for years my secret remained safe. Until one day as he was making his way through the marketplace, meeting with those less fortunate as was accustomed by tradition of his kinghood, Odin overheard a conversation between two peasant women. They were old and harmless really.  But one had just returned from a visit to her sister in Alfheim, and had seen a remarkable thing. She saw two boys with dark hair and green eyes playing with the palace children—boys who were _‘almost identical to Prince Loki when he himself was a boy_.’ They knew not how their words had just sealed the fates of my children. And Odin didn’t hesitate to don the role of executioner once more.”

“He sought them out in Alfheim and took their lives, returning home with a bloodied sword to prove his victory over me upon his return. _You cannot cheat fate son_ , he spat at me.”

“Since that day, we believed my nephews to be dead,” Thor said woefully.

 Bruce took his glasses off again, fishing his handkerchief out of his pocket. He always cleaned his glasses when he was deep in thought, or deeply disturbed. “Thankfully that is not completely the case,” he whispered. Of course they all fell silent with thoughts of Loki’s other son—the one who was not with them now. Wait a minute…

“Which son of yours is Chuck?” asked Tony.

Everyone looked stunned at the obvious question that no one yet voiced. Loki gasped. “It never occurred to me during our little game to ask Chuck which of my sons he was.”

“Wow we’re dumb,” Tony exclaimed. The others glared at him. “Hey _none_ of us thought to ask the question either. Just saying…”

“Tony,” Bruce whined. Now was not the time for the Philanthropist’s usual antics.

At least Tony had the graciousness to look sorry. He cleared his throat and turned to Chuck who was now fully awake. “Hey buddy, can you tell us your name—your real name?”

Chuck grabbed onto Tony’s thumb with his little hands, when the mortal tickled his belly. But instead of trying to converse with him, he instead turned towards his father when he spoke.

“Chuck, I will attempt to communicate with you with our minds. Just like before, okay?” he asked with a reassuring smile. Chuck nodded.

 Bruce sat forward. “Loki, I’m not sure if utilizing this amount of magic in a short period is good for the fetus inside you. Should we not try again in a few days?”

Loki sighed. “Bruce love, have you forgotten? I am a god,” he said with a huge grin.

“A puny god,” Bruce quipped. “But now a pregnant puny god with more than just himself to care for.”

Tony and Thor agreed. Loki rubbed at his belly. “The magicks that I will perform will be minimally taxing on both myself and our child.” The others looked unconvinced. Loki rolled his eyes. “And if anything goes awry, then I will stop and undergo a thorough physical examination, right Bruce?” The flirtacious look sent his way made Banner’s cheeks heat up. He stammered to agree.

Then the room went quiet again as Loki fell into concentration. Both he and Chuck had locked eyes again, both unblinking, both searching. It took a few moments before Loki found what he was looking for. Images swirled around in his brain, some of his departed wife Sigyn shortly after the boys were born, and others of the boys playing together on Alfheim as toddlers. There were others of them during their lessons with Frey, and some of the two brothers playing with the other palace children when they were supposed to be doing chores. Those made Loki smile as the two boys reminded him of himself and Thor when they were children. Then the images shifted to ones of Loki and the boys solo—times of his secret visits to see them on Alfheim. To bring them gifts on their day of birth, and during the winter solstice. To check on their progress and spend time with them as if they were any normal family. But all of the images were of _both_ boys. And as beautiful as it was to see the memories of greater times past, it wasn’t helping Loki determine which one of his sons was currently on his lap. _“Which one are you?”_ Loki tried to probe with his mind. _“Please son, reveal your identity to me.”_ And just like that, the images ceased to swirl, instead honing in on a single one. It was Loki singing a lullaby to one of his children in their chambers in Alfheim. His other son was fast asleep on their shared bed, but this child was facing difficulties falling asleep, sobbing into his father’s chest. Loki remembered that night well, teething troubles if he recalled correctly, and couldn’t help singing along to the memory of him comforting his son.

_Hush now my little one, please don’t you cry_

_Lay your head down, on my shoulder and sigh_

_The sun’s gone away, and papa will pray_

_That silence will keep all the while Val’s asleep._

“Vali,” Loki gasped, a lone tear running down his cheek. “ _What happened to you? Odin came after you and your brother. I thought you both had died. Can you show me what happened to you and Nari?”_

Suddenly more images began to appear in Loki’s mind. Some moved to quickly for Loki to fully process, but he did his best to keep up. He saw memories of the night Odin came to Frey’s palace. He saw how he tore his way into the boys’ chambers, how the boys screamed in terror and were separated from each other. How they both tried to hide from their murderous grandfather but Nari was captured and killed before his twin brother’s eyes. Vali managed to make it to King Frey who then rounded up a guard and forced Odin from his kingdom. The last image he saw was coincidentally the last one Vali saw of his brother, broken, mangled, and bloodied on the palace floor, a huge gaping wound in his abdomen.

 

“Oh Vali,” Loki sobbed outright as the memories faded and the connection with his son was now broken. He hugged his son close to him, stroking his back as he whispered his apologies that Vali had to suffer like that.

 

Loki looked to the others who also wore expressions of sorrow. No one dared asked him to share what he had seen: they knew Loki would reveal all when he was ready. But the pregnant god decided to cut the tension in the room with a triumphant smile. He raised chuck into the air before them, similar to how Simba was presented in the move the Lion King. No doubt Loki chose to do that because he had just watched the movie earlier in the week.

“This is my son Vali,” he rejoiced. The others cheered and imparted their greetings, and of course Tony being Tony decided to get everyone drinks in celebration. Scotch for himself and Thor, wine for Bruce, and a coconut water for Loki.

“Can you change him back,” asked Tony as he reached down to give Chuck—now Vali a giant strawberry to eat. Loki smiled at the way his human lovers seemed to naturally take to his offspring. They would indeed make excellent parents to the children they would sire in the future. “Yes, I believe I should be able to change Vali back. However, I am weary to attempt such a powerful use of magic in my present condition. Even the amount of energy it takes to keep my body temperature from freezing you all is incredibly taxing on a daily basis. So I believe it would be safest to perform the spell after Jörmungandr’s birth.”

The others agreed, and one by one they took turns holding Vali. Tony called for food to be delivered to the Tower, and Bruce asked Tony’s Artificial Intelligence F.R.I.D.A.Y. to put on some music. Even Thor offered to get dessert ready, his version of it of course being a platter of strawberry Pop-Tarts.

Time passed and the mood had once again become serene. The small family simply basked in the presence of their fellow loved ones and tried to make the best of the remainder of their day. Thor and Tony managed to get into a debate over who was better at ping pong, so the duo had moved over to Tony’s gaming table to test their skills. Bruce and Vali were sitting on the floor, the two them watching a Meerkat Manor on Animal Planet. And Loki was lounging on the sofa, fully content to watch his family in their endeavors while his unborn son gently tapped little messages to him from inside his tummy.

“Sir,” Stark’s computer system interrupted.

“What is it F.R.I.D.A.Y?” Tony grunted. He was just beginning to get the upper hand on Thor after thirteen failed rounds.

 “You have visitors approaching this floor from the main elevator. Shall I activate the penthouse lockdown protocols?” she asked in her Irish twang.

Instantly everyone became alert. Tony dropped his paddle on the table. “How many?”

“Only two,” she replied.

He briskly walked behind the bar, reaching for his Mach 42 bracelets. “Specs?”

“One male and one female.”

“Packing?”

“The young lady is carrying six knives on her persons, and a small handgun in her purse. Only one gun was detected on the gentleman.”

Thor took up a defensive stance, his eyes locked onto the elevator doors. “They will be no match for us,” he said with determination.

“Initiate lockdown protocols,” said Tony.

After a few moments, the AI spoke again. “I am unable to do so at this time. Override codes were entered that I cannot disable.”

“Well, only one man has access to input such  codes,” said Tony with a ‘well-whaddya-know’ look.

 Bruce came to stand next to Tony and Thor. “Which man?”

And at that moment, the elevator door chimed as it opened.

“Rhodey!” Tony exclaimed happily, just as Bruce yelped “Natasha.”

 

 **TBC** …

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know which kid Chuck is! Yaaayyyy!!! 
> 
> But now Rhodey and Widow have come to Stark Tower. Do you think they come as friend, foe....or neither? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN!!! Lol!
> 
> ALSO, in case you were wondering why this fic is called the Fantastically "EVIL" Four, especially since in this chappie Loki and company seem pretty tame...well the upcoming events surrounding Jorgy''s birth is going to make everyone have a change of heart... for the worse! MMWWUUAAHHHH!!! I can't wait! >:D 
> 
> Til Next Time,
> 
> CM

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I hope this made you all chuckle a bit. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated and well cherished. Also, drop a dime if there's something you want to see. I might not be able to incorporate every suggestion, but trust that I do read and consider all of them. 
> 
>  
> 
> XOXOXO
> 
> -CM


End file.
